Miss You
by Distant Voice
Summary: [Postmanga]Being a DJ has its quirks, and Kousuke will soon realize that when fate brings him an unexpected guest. Suggested: Kousuke x Hiyono


**Miss You**

Disclaimer: IF I were to own Spiral, I wouldn't make Ayumu suffer like the way he did in the manga, and there would be more AyuHiyo interactions.

Author's notes:

The way I see it: Ayumu x Hiyono has the sad, dramatic but beautiful relationship. Kousuke x Hiyono is more of a cute and playful kind. It's fun to write! It makes me sad that there is only ONE HiyoKou fic in the fandom. So, I guess that this story will mark the second. -cries-

This fic was inspired by Miss You (M-Flo feat. melody. and Ryouhei Yamamoto). To any of you who are into J-pop, check out the MV on YouTube. XP It's a great song. _/Blah/_ are lyrics from the song.

* * *

It was not the display of the several empty glasses on the counter that captured his attention. At the bar sat a figure of familiarity. Of course, he could be mistaking in his vision. The lights were turned dim, casting shadows and creating peripheral misconceptions of reality. The spotlight was only on him and the self-indulging dancers on the dance floor.

With his eyes looking askance, his fingers still maneuvered flexibly at what he was so skilled at doing. The upbeat tune rang loud in the atmosphere. He knew everything would be forgotten by tomorrow—the music, the temporal pleasure, and the state of oblivion—just like how it is everyday, and then the sad truth of life catches up. He would forget too; the individuals that come and pass every night did not seem so individualistic after all, only a mass of disorder. Nothing had ever caught a hold of his interest for more than a few minutes, except maybe for the occasional scarcely dressed dancers. Now, his focus was directed at the bar, (which situated quite near to his stage), but it was not anything like the inappropriate attires of the dancers that his eyes were busily surveying.

Her loose hair, partly covering half of her face, flowed perfectly down the contour of her bare shoulders. With her body slightly inclined forward, she seemed to be staring down into the melting ice cubes in her glasses. Her folded arms on the counter supported her weight. Her eyes were concealed behind her bangs, making her look in a way similar to the other melancholy costumers that were drinking their problems away in their own solitude at the bar. Although the public was careless of existence of the lonely girl, hidden in the dark, but at least she was getting her spotlight from a certain red-haired DJ.

/_I miss you/_

A whimsical thought passed through his head: All her features appeared so flawless and attracting.

…Or maybe it was just because of the lights, Kousuke laughed quietly as he continued his observation.

The absent-minded girl picked up the nearest glass that was in front of her and put before her mouth, only to find out that she was sipping the water from the liquefied ice. The insipid flavor of the liquid made her frown. She heaved a sigh and put down her glass. She stuck a few strands of her hair behind her hair, which seemed to be bothering her. A clearer view of her face was presented. Now fully recognizing the person, Kousuke saw a curve formed on her lips as if she was laughing at her own silliness, and yet depression was written all over her expression.

/_The cold crush lover is here/_

Unaware by either the spectator or the subject of the spectator's curiosity, a subtle stranger approached the bar. It was when a hand touched the girl's shoulder that Kousuke snapped out of his distracted stare and first noticed the new comer's presence just before the girl startlingly whipped her head around. Kousuke perceived a tall, brown-haired man in his mid-twenties standing before the girl. The face of the unidentified man was sour and made more dreadful, in the redhead's perspective, by the changing force of the light.

"What are you doing here?" the man demanded as he stood.

A rude brush dismissed the hand away from her shoulder. The girl acted in disregard of the man's being as she returned to her former position with her eyes aimed straightforward at the wide ranged array of bottled liquor on the shelves.

The words passed on between the two fell silent to DJ's headphone-fitted ears. However, the intellectually gifted youth could read the movements of the couple's lips as if reading the boldly printed words on the pages of a book, plain and comprehensible.

Grunting, the man held back his irritation. "You left me a message, so I'm here. What do you need? Make it quick because I still have to go back to the hospital."

"I left the message five hours ago," spoke the girl coldly.

"You know I have appointments all—"

"You never call; you never pick up."

"Oh, is that what's this all about?"

No answer came.

"What do you want from me? I gave you everything! And now you are getting upset just because I couldn't talk on the phone with you?" Apparently, the man was getting more contentious.

_/She always says no//_

Trembling, the girl's lips pursed into a thin line. "You don't understand."

_/Diamond rings are not forever/_

"What are you talking about? What do you want? Name it. I'll give it to you." The man's complexion became livelier.

_/I'll tell you what this is all about/_

"Don't you get it? It's not about money," said the girl in disgust.

"All I wanted…"

_/Just spend some time with me/_

Gazing at the girl's back, the man waited for her to complete her sentence. The girl rotated her whole body around to meet the man's blank face. She only felt more disappointed and remorseful at the tall one's uncompassionate features.

"You know what, all of this was a mistake. I'm sorry. Let's just end this," murmuring, the girl straightened herself out of her seat. Slipping her blue jacket over herself, she left the counter to avoid her unwanted company. The latter was taken by surprise when he saw the girl moving away from him.

Kousuke watched the scene as if watching a silent romance film with subtitles. He mediated over the lines as an oppressive feeling washed over his chest. His eyes never left the slender form of the girl as she walked into the dance floor, beneath the dazzling neon lights. A sense of empathy filled him before his brows knitted when he saw the man followed the girl in pursuit.

_/…jealousy/_

A sudden harsh jerk of her arm whirled the girl around, face to face with the man's seemingly sorrowful countenance.

"Hey, listen, Hiyono… I'm sorry," the man said, pleaded.

Despite her effort to keep an impassive face, a few droplets of tears slid down Hiyono's cheeks. Her watery eyes glittered, seen afar by the DJ, who was suddenly struck by a nauseating sensation. He could no longer watch the scene; he did not want to see the end. Instead, he was set to create the end of this movie. Setting his headphones aside and flipping a switch on in his intricate set of systems, the DJ's appearance, unnoticed by everyone, disappeared from the stage.

"No, no…" The girl shook her head relentlessly.

/_DJ, play that music louder, onegai/_

_I don't want to hear your voice._

"Please… I'll make it right to you." The man's words came out slowly but quickly died away in the loud music. It was not because of the music that the girl could not hear him, but rather, she could not hear him because of the myriad empty promises he has made in the ephemeral times.

"No…!" Hiyono shouted and tried to yank her arm out of the man's tight hold.

The grip on the girl's arm became forceful. "What's wrong with you!"

"You!"

"What? Just listen to me."

"No, let go of me!"

_/So far apart/_

"Hey, you. If the lady doesn't want to be bothered, then you shouldn't force it." Both heads turned at once toward the new voice that interrupted them.

Kousuke smiled at the girl when a small gasp emitted out of her parted lips as she gaped at him. For a second, he savored the moment in which he felt like a hero making his grand entrance and receiving the sweet recognition from the one whom he was to extricate out of a troubling situation. While Hiyono continued staring at the redhead in her amazement, the man glared at the firm grip on his arm by the intruder.

"Who the—"

"Doesn't matter," replied Kousuke.

"What do you think you ar—arrgh!" bawled the man angrily, but a painful yelp substituted his last few words and finished his sentence for him. Kousuke's heavy grasp mercilessly compressed down at the man's arm, making him release Hiyono's wrist.

"The exit is right that way," said Kousuke as he pointed with his other free hand effortlessly.

The man cursed under his breath before finally uttering, "Fine, fine! I'll leave."

Kousuke did not wait for the man to shake free of his hold and let go of his hand.

Rubbing at his arm, the man took a few disgruntled glimpses between the quiet girl who was now looking sideways and the serious redhead who was responding his glower with an equally tense look. He turned to face the girl. "Oh, I see why, I see how it is. Another man, huh. If you want to end this so badly, I won't stop you! Just don't regret it later!" he hissed, refraining from doing something out of violence in the presence of the watchful third party. Kousuke stared silently as the man allowed himself out of the scene and was soon engulfed by the busily moving crowd.

Amid the supple group of the dancers, two unmoving figures seemed out of place.

Studying the motionless girl from the corner of his eyes, Kousuke hesitated to speak. He could not even remember her name, and thus the impregnated silence lingered.

/_Girl, you my type… what's your name?/_

"Hey, Miss… I didn't mean to butt into your personal business, but um…" Glancing around in an awkward manner, Kousuke trailed off. "I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble."

"Oh, no, it was fine. What you did… thank you," said Hiyono sincerely as she looked up at the redhead, "Asazuki-san."

A faint blush instantly spread over the DJ's face. He was surprised that his name was remembered when he had absolutely no recollection of hers. The DJ was very grateful that the glaring stage lights magically disguised his moment of embarrassment. Adjusting his yellow-colored lenses, he examined more closely of the girl's face, which was now angled fully to his view.

Kousuke admitted that she looked quite different without her hair in braids that used to flap against her cheeks whenever she bounced. When had he last seen her? He could vaguely remember just like he could not with her name. The point was that she looked so much… _developed_? He could not find the right word to describe the transformation. The cheeks that looked round before now grew thinner but shaped nicely, tracing the outline of her smooth face; maybe it was because her hair had been left untied, causing such effect. The maturity that had taken place was quite refreshingly appealing. Every part of her features seemed like puzzle pieces that assembled so fittingly together.

Involuntarily, the DJ's eyes traced to the girl's lips where he could see, in spite of the colorful effects of the stage lights, a pink-colored gloss was lightly applied. He amused himself by wondering if it was strawberry flavored. When the corners of her mouth moved, Kousuke, afraid of being caught for staring, quickly removed his focus away. Traveling upward, his emerald orbs at once met a pair of caramel-colored ones. The two black drops of crystals reflected in the shining umber whirlpools calmly bored deep into his. He suddenly flustered at the abrupt locking of eyes. Averting from her gaze, he laughed nervously and tried to break the brief uneasiness.

"That was your lover, huh," stretching his hand behind his head, Kousuke blurted out distractedly before mentally scolding his stupidity for making such insensitive comment.

Grimacing, Hiyono looked away as well. "Not anymore, no… maybe not ever."

Kousuke produced a questionable look.

"I guess we were just using each other," continued Hiyono, giving off a dry laugh. "I thought I could use him to replace the hole in me left by… Ayumu. It was ironic too. We met in the hospital, you know, the one that Ayumu stayed in…"

_It's been three years, and you still haven't forgotten about him?_

The redhead did not know how to react when he saw Hiyono's distant eyes getting somewhat damp again but to sympathize with her. He did not expect her to forget Ayumu Narumi, the ingenious youth who passed away at the prime of his life about three years ago. It was truly a tragic end for the victim who suffered from biological complications. Untimely death was an inevitable result for a clone. Honestly, Kousuke himself could not forget such grieving event that happened to the savior that defined to the Blade Children the word _hope_. On the other hand, the girl had been a much closer companion to Ayumu Narumi than the rest of the Blade Children had been. It was more than likely that the relationship between Ayumu and her went beyond just friends.

"I'm sorry… I'm getting carried away." Biting her lower lip, Hiyono wept her eyes awkwardly. She smiled apologetically at the redhead. Kousuke could see through her face that she had so much she wanted to say, so much hidden feelings that she wanted to confess.

And as for him, he was willing to be the one to listen.

"I forgot to ask. What are you doing here?" asked Hiyono, changing the subject.

"This is just some part-time hobby that I picked up. I'm the DJ here."

"That's great. How's life?"

"It's going pretty well. I'm going to graduate from college soon… don't know what I'll do after that though." Kousuke shrugged.

"I see… how is Takamachi-san?"

"Ryouko? She's… still around…" said Kousuke, "yeah… it's not working out between us, and we are just friends now." He did not know why he added the second part and felt quite dumb for being so presumptive with his answer. After all, did the girl ask him about his relationship with Ryouko? No… but she _might have_ implied.

"Oh? How come?"

"Y'know… we are technically half-blooded siblings," the redhead answered wryly.

"Oh…"

It was amazing that the way the two exchanged their words so easily in such boisterous environment. Their connection has shut off outside distractions—the bodies that energetically moved around all about them. The noisy surrounding was entirely oblivious of the their existence, and they were too of the former. For a short time, nothing more was said. Neither saw the need to break the stillness because they both found comfort in it.

"Oi, Kousuke!" The redhead felt a tap on his shoulder.

"The stage is missing its DJ," said a shorter man of about thirty years of age from behind Kousuke.

"Ah… sorry about that. I was just… um…"

The older man dismissed the DJ's explanation. "You know the club owner didn't pay you to slack off on your duty by switching the music to auto play so that you can wander off and hit on the costumers. A trained monkey can do that."

"Sorry, Sir, I'll be right back at my station." Kousuke bowed slightly to express his apology.

"Good, that is if you are quite done with getting the phone number of your lady friend here." The man laughed in good humor. Looking over to Hiyono, he smiled out of politeness in which she returned as well. Then he walked away and vanished into the crowd.

"That was the general manager of this place." Kousuke grinned sheepishly at the man's joking manner. Thinking for a bit before he spoke, he turned back to Hiyono. "Hey, my shift is about to be done soon… So, could you… I mean—if you can, would you…" A gap halted his speech when he stuttered clumsily, trying to word his intention right without making it sound… _suggestive._

_Don't leave yet. I don't want you to walk out of my life just like that…_

_/If you don't mind/_

Blinking curiously, Hiyono could see the visible struggle on the redhead's face. A considerate smile formed on her lips to signal the boy to stop his efforts at finding the right thing to say. She understood what he was trying to get across.

"No, I don't mind at all."

_I will wait for you… right here. _

Such genuine smile…

An unexplained feeling of peace reassured Kousuke. Before parting, he smiled back to her in true gratitude. Departures were always sad for him. But for once in a long time, he walked away with happiness, having something to look forward to that night. And so, hope has not left him or her… perhaps they will find solace in each other… on such a fateful night.

_/The ryuusei's flowing this year/_

* * *

More of Author's Notes…

(Bah! I hate proofreading… especially when something's really long.)

Even though I intended this fic to be a one-shot, but as I was working through it, I realized some potential to turn this into a multi-chaptered story with a plausible plot. Then again… I, being the lazy, irresponsible writer I am, can never follow through with the start of school being less than 2 months away. I was working on a Kanone x Hiyono multi-chaptered fic. So far I'm only done with 1.5 chapters, and I'm already suffering writer's block. Some progress that was… . It'll all depend on my mood. I'm very phlegmatic sometimes, but -cough- positive feedbacks are great motivations. )

P.S. I know Hiyono calls Ayumu "Narumi-san," but if I ever get to go on with this fic, it'll be explained why I made her call him by his first name.


End file.
